Cheshire Red Reports series
Cheshire Red Reports series — by Cherie Priest. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Other than the vampires there isn’t a huge amount of fantasy in the story. There is no magic and no other supernatural species are revealed to exist in the Bloodshot world but what the story lacks in complex fantasy mythology it more than makes up for with its fabulous characters and off-beat style. There is no shortage of fast-paced action as Raylene dodges bullets and pulls off daring escapes from government facilities. ~ Love Vampires Lead's Species *Vampire, professional thief/investigator Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Raylene. Books in Series Cheshire Red Reports series: # Bloodshot (2011) # Hellbent (2011) Other Series by Author onsite Themes World Building Setting From the frozen outskirts of Minneapolis to the mean streets of Atlanta, Georgia. Places: * Seattle, Atlanta, D.C., Florida, Holtzer Point, Jordan Roe, St. Paul, Minnesota, Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, shady government agencies, mad scientist, secret experiments, witch, magical relic, Men in Black, magical artifacts, government files, ghoul, , Glossary: * Bacula: penis bones—the bones are from a variety of supernatural creatures—Raylene is tasked with the seemingly simple task of stealing a box of old bones 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Protagonist ✥ Raylene, the story’s light-fingered vampire protagonist, her quirky voice narrates the tale in unique style. Like all urban fantasy heroines Raylene is a strong character, she’s a competent professional thief with mad skills in breaking and entering–her vampire strength and speed giving her an edge over most security measures–but she also has some real weaknesses. Firstly, she is slightly OCD. She hoards her possessions (even broken pens) and compulsively plans. Raylene’s charming voice gives readers an insight into her neurosis and the weaknesses make her character seem more realistic. Secondly, for a vampire who has eschewed all emotional ties, preferring to be self-reliant rather than keep “pet people”, she does a remarkably poor job of keeping herself “pet” free–gaining homeless teenagers, a sparkly drag queen and an injured vampire during the course of events. Raylene is shockingly ruthless and somewhat self-serving but the reluctant discovery of her hidden soft centre went along way to endearing her. ~ Love Vampires ✥ Raylene Pendle (also known as Cheshire Red) is a renowned thief who steals everything from priceless art and rare jewels to people's dirty secrets. She also happens to be a vampire but apart from an aversion to the sun and not ageing, that doesn't stop her in the slightest. ~ SFBook review Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Bloodshot (2011): VAMPIRE FOR HIRE — Raylene Pendle (AKA Cheshire Red), a vampire and world-renowned thief, doesn’t usually hang with her own kind. She’s too busy stealing priceless art and rare jewels. But when the infuriatingly charming Ian Stott asks for help, Raylene finds him impossible to resist—even though Ian doesn’t want precious artifacts. He wants her to retrieve missing government files—documents that deal with the secret biological experiments that left Ian blind. What Raylene doesn’t bargain for is a case that takes her from the wilds of Minneapolis to the mean streets of Atlanta. And with a psychotic, power-hungry scientist on her trail, a kick-ass drag queen on her side, and Men in Black popping up at the most inconvenient moments, the case proves to be one hell of a ride. ~ Goodreads | Bloodshot (Cheshire Red Reports, #1) by Cherie Pries ✤ BOOK TWO—Hellbent (2011): BAD TO THE BONE — Vampire thief Raylene Pendle doesn’t need more complications in her life. Her Seattle home is already overrun by a band of misfits, including Ian Stott, a blind vampire, and Adrian deJesus, an ex-Navy SEAL/drag queen. But Raylene still can’t resist an old pal’s request: seek out and steal a bizarre set of artifacts. Also on the hunt is a brilliant but certifiably crazy sorceress determined to stomp anyone who gets in her way. But Raylene’s biggest problem is that the death of Ian’s vaunted patriarch appears to have made him the next target of some blood-sucking sociopaths. Now Raylene must snatch up the potent relics, solve a murder, and keep Ian safe—all while fending off a psychotic sorceress. But at least she won’t be alone. A girl could do a lot worse for a partner than an ass-kicking drag queen—right? ~ Goodreads | Hellbent (Cheshire Red Reports, #2) by Cherie Priest Category:Series